User talk:Sadow-sama
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Reason page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (Talk) 21:27, June 29, 2009 Hello Hello I need an option on this aritcle I wrote Sekkiseki Protection Technique.Creator5000 21:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Article review I need an other member's opinion on a article I wrote if you would please and this will the last article I will brother you with to review but you don't have review this article if you don't want to. Satoshi Asukai. Creator5000 17:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok But not right now, kinda swamped with RPs, let me finish the one with Watchamacalit then we will have it... PsykoReaper 20:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then! PsykoReaper 23:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's quite alright I'm kinda used to being ignored. But, yeah, I guess I'd like to Rp with you. I'm not on as often as I used to be, though (in fact, not really at all..), so I might be a bit sluggish in my moves. Who'd you like to fight? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Article review An article I made Federico Machu needs to be review for God Modding.Creator5000 21:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Sorry to bother you but I cannot think of any more abilities to give to a character article I made Ambrosio Matro you got any ideas?Creator5000 00:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Article review I fixed my articles Satoshi Asukai, Souzoushakouin, and '''Ambrosio Matro '''are they better now if not tell me what is still wrong with them please?Creator5000 21:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been in a bad mood lately -_- So sorry for not responding to any of your other comments. But I'm not really that good... for Furi I just went on Paint, took some of the color from around the smudge and painted it over. Honestly, I suck at pixelated coloring. You should ask.... Darknesslover maybe? He has characters with hair like that... and I've seen other people asking him to do it... so... yeah. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And about that RP you wanted to have ( If you still want to have it, that is.. ), I recommend Tatyana. By the way, where do you live? Canada? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I thought you were using Canadian grammer ( "Favour" ) but I guess I'm not as smart as I think I am. Anyway, you could make the first move if you like, or tell me and I'll do it. Either way, I've got to get to bed now, considering it's Eleven and I get up at 6:20 for school. So.. see you tomorrow? Goodnight. ~Watchamacalit =D 04:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, whenever you're ready. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sama I know you told me to leave you alone but what is going on why are so many other users leaving BFF and why is admin Thepatheon deleting so many articles that other users create?Creator5000 01:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sadow-sama Well I somewhat knew what is going on and need to be sure of a few thing mainly cause a lot of my articles fall under the articles with overpowered material term and I thought admin Theatheon was deleting articles he/she didn't approve of. P.S. me asking for another users thoughts on a few artices was all I was doing for I was unsure and didn't know 60% of the rules on BFF for I was and still am a new user on BFF.Creator5000 01:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) info Thanks and now I know most of the rules just then I didn't and I have spoke to New Head Admin Seiritou-sama and I have made several articles that make loopholes and exceptions for character creations and I was wonder do you wish to use any of them?Creator5000 01:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify... If it destroys everything in a two-mile radius, wouldn't it destroy the cannon as well? ~Watchamacalit =D 20:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. ~Watchamacalit =D 20:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sadow-sama Man so many user are getting banned and quiting BFF and over something stupid but that their problem what I need to know is there a limit to the number of articles a singluar user may have on the articles with overpowered material? P.S. Happy Mardi Gras from South Louisiana sama.Creator5000 00:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sadow-sama Hey your working on a clan so maybe you can help can souls in the soul society have children or all family basicaly made from souls sent there cause I like to follow the anime in most terms.Creator5000 00:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Overpowering Info Thanks you saved me a lot of rewrite work. P.S I want to create a Kido page how do I do that if you know.Creator5000 01:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Info Sorry I thought you may have known how to make a Kido page. P.S. Is a zanpakuto that can transform the user and itself into anyone the user has seen with all their powers and weaknesses is that a Kido based zanpakuto and is it too powerful.Creator5000 17:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Power I agree it is slightly overpowering but if you read Kazu Konsetsu explains his zanpakuto and it has several weakness cause I have been seeing zanpakutos that mimic abilities of zanpakutos and that can destroy several captains in seconds with only shikai so I though it wasn't too overpowerful.Creator5000 18:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess I can change his zanapkuto though his zanapkuto plays a part in my stroe arc this is what I do make the characters before making the arc so I don't have to go back and rewrit them. P.S. The reason he even exists is for his zanpakuto ability he transforms into Aizen to have his Illusion zanapkuto so he can find the Dios Vasto Lordes cause Aizen's zanapkuto powers are very useful in battle.Creator5000 18:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I also, look forward working with you in the 11th Squad of the Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13. Hitsugaya.Toushiro 07:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Eleventh Division Hey, now that you are the Captain of the Eleventh Division, shouldn't you change the info in Eleventh Division? Hitsugaya.Toushiro 07:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, You're welcome and don't forget to add my character, Tatsuya Yamamoto for the current Vice Captain or do you want me to do it for you? Hitsugaya.Toushiro 21:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wait! The reason I'm adding images to the division pages is so that people can look at all of the members at once but this is in effective when they are all different styles of images. This is why I'm making tektek avatars of all gotei members. I'm getting around to yours, I'm just being slow. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 21:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep no harm done ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 22:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Tatsuya He is 5 feet and 7 inches. Hitsugaya.Toushiro 22:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I noticed and it says that Tatsuya's Zanpakuto is a Kido type. Is it really a Kido type? Hitsugaya.Toushiro 00:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you Hey, no problem. If there's anything else you need help with, let me know. Maggosh 18:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Stupid freshman. Hikari Asahi 18:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC)光旭Hikari Asahi 18:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i guess you already know me from the chat! just stopping by to say hello! Lone Black Garuga 00:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You forgot something You forgot ur signature sadow hehehehehe Lone Black Garuga 04:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) yo yo pleasure to meet you names Shadow Akuruma Alright sounds good hey you think you could help me develop my rp character?i honestly am having a hard time with the articale i madeShadow Akuruma 21:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Shadow Akuruma may 16 uh well getting to look like one of your articales like pride or w/e cause idk how i mean i have the image i want and explaining about me a bit but other than that idk how to improve my Articale ugh dont bother someone deleted my articale for no apparent reasonShadow Akuruma 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Shadow Akuruma nope the person deleted it cuz apparently it dont go wth the canon stuff how was i suppose to know that=_=Shadow Akuruma 23:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Shadow Akuruma yo sadow can you make my character idk what to do even with your instructions man im confusedShadow Akuruma 01:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ...uh ill give it a go but if i cant could i let u use my account to help me?honestly im not to used to this kShadow Akuruma 02:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) yo check out my rp character k i think you might like it SadowShadow Akuruma 04:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) you check it out yet Sadow?Shadow Akuruma 01:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) template?lol sorry im a serious noobShadow Akuruma 02:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) lmao dude i have a template on my character that shows my zanpaktous name,gender etc etc am i right? no worries yo you wanna see how good my character is right now?cuz im still thinking of ideas for his resurrection but i dont have any and i havent fought anyone plus im aiming to join the Gotei13 so yeah..Shadow Akuruma 03:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sadow Senpai! Uhmm........ I don't want to bother you or anything but could you check my character and leave some comments Margin Heart? I would really appreciate it senpai! Its cuz i suck at english and i really don't have that many ideas hehehehehe Lone Black Garuga 05:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Soul Eater-ish? Uhmm that's an anime right? Sorry hehhehehe I'll try to follow your advise and thank you very much senpai! Lone Black Garuga 12:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) About the human form...... I don't know if im getting this right but here I go........ Yukidomari was just a normal plus after she was killed by the arrancar and uhmm (its harder to explain than i thought) Senpai can i just explain this in a story? Im really really sorry Lone Black Garuga 12:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC)